


Marks Out Of Ten

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: A drunken night out with the girls. Series 31.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 5





	Marks Out Of Ten

It had seemed like a good idea at the start of the night. A way to get to know some of the other staff away from the hospital, make friends. It wasn't like she had many of those in Holby anymore. She'd only stayed in touch with a handful of people whilst she'd been in New Zealand.

She took a sip of the glass of wine Elle had just handed her. Her fourth of the evening. She was gunna regret this tomorrow! She let out a giggle as she imagined the look on Charlie's face when she dragged her hungover self into work in the morning.

Robyn looked up as she heard Duffy giggle. She was glad that the older woman had agreed to join them this evening. She was curious to get to know her. Robyn had always viewed Charlie as something of a father figure and it was clear that he adored Duffy and that they had a long history together which fascinated Robyn.

"I've got an idea for a game!" Elle announced.

Louise tried to feign interest, her attention taken by a bloke on the other side of the bar.

"What kind of game?" Robyn asked.

"Marks out of ten - the men of the ED." Elle announced with a grin. "Let's start with an easy one - Cal!" 

"Ooh, a seven!" Robyn replied. 

Louise looked at her aghast. "He's at least an eight or nine." She countered. 

"I think an eight, he'd score higher if he was less full of himself. What do you think Duffy?" Elle commented. 

Duffy blushed. "I'm old enough to be his mum!" She mumbled. 

"Oh come on Duffy!" Elle encouraged. 

"Um... I guess a seven..." She shrugged, taking another large mouthful of her wine. She got the feeling she was going to need it! 

They went through a few more of the men and ordered another round of drinks. Elle's face then suddenly broke into a huge grin. "I know who next... Charlie! And I think Duffy should open the scoring on this one!" She giggled. 

Duffy looked up from her drink. "Why me?" She hiccuped. 

"Do you really expect us to believe that you two have never..?" Elle waggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

"Elle!" Robyn remarked, sounding slightly horrified. She didn't want to imagine Charlie like that! 

"Oh come on, spill! What's he like Duffy? Are the rumours true?" Elle pressed. 

Duffy almost choked on her wine. "What rumours?" She spluttered. 

"About him being rather, shall we say, well endowed..." Elle explained with a smirk. 

Duffy blushed a deep shade of scarlet and took another large gulp of her wine. 

Sensing gossip Louise's full attention was now focused on the older woman. 

"I... Er... Um..." Duffy stuttered, caught like a deer in the headlights as the eyes of the other three women bore into her. 

"I'd give him a five. Too old for me but he seems like he'd be a proper gentleman." Louise shrugged.

"No he's at least a six surely? He's got that cheeky charm thing going for him." Elle added. "Duffy..?" She prodded.

"Oh what the hell!" Duffy mumbled as she downed the rest of her wine and stood up to get another. She lent down towards the others. "Nine and a half." She whispered with a giggle before heading to the bar.

When she returned a couple of minutes later her attention was taken by her phone causing her to almost collide with a couple of chairs as she wound her way back across the pub.

"You can't just leave it at that Duffy! We're going to need more details!" Elle insisted.

"A lady never divulges!" Duffy snorted as her phone pinged once more. She grinned, a blush colouring her cheeks as she read the message. "Home time for me!" She declared before downing the almost full glass of wine in her hand. She didn't want to waste it afterall! "Goodnight ladies!" She giggled.

"I hope you're less of a tease with Charlie!" Elle countered with a loud laugh.

"Now that really would be telling..!" Duffy giggled before leaving the pub.


End file.
